have_funfandomcom-20200222-history
Spongebob's Real Self
Remember Nickelodeon back in the 90's? If you were born between 1990-1999 you would propably remember shows like Rugrats, Hey Arnold or Ren & Stimpy. But i'm not here to talk about those shows. I'm here to talk about Spongebob Squarepants. Back when it premiered in May of 1999 i didn't think that that show would get very popular (as popular as Rugrats). But in mid September of the same year i started to like the show. I started liking the Characters, the plot and the jokes. But in the later years (2004) right after the movie was released and Stephen Hillenburg was not in charge of production, i didn't like the show as much as i did in 1999-2003. Season 1 was my favourite Season. I loved how it was animated with animation cells (Hand drawn instead of using a computer tablet). But recently, while i was going on a tour throgh the Nick studios (in one of those carts that take you all over the studio) i noticed someone was selling tapes. Then i thout to myself "That's stange, a man selling tapes (Since tapes are outdated now) inside of Nickelodeon studios" so i waited about 7 minutes ti'll they stopped the cart. I immediately ran towards that guy so i could buy a tape. I asked him "How much for that one" he answered "24 bucks" i said "Woah, isn't that a little expensive for just one VHS tape?" he then said "look, buy something beat it". As i was leaving, he was not looking, so i took the tape, hid it under my t-shirt, and walked away. When i left Nick studios, i got a taxi and headed for home. I was excited to see what was on that tape "It's propably an episode from some old Nick show" i thought to myself. I put it in my VCR and the Spongebob theme song played. Then i thought "YES! It's an episode of Spongebob, I haven't seen that show for ages!". The title screen came and said "Every Line Has it's Ending" while 12th Street rag was playing. "That's odd i've never seen that episode before" i thought to myself. Then the episode started. It began with Spongebob playing with Patrick (the same game they were playing in the episode "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost") when their shell fell on the roof of Spongebob's house. So Spongebob got a ladder and climbed to the roof. That's when my TV started showing some static lines. Then he got the shell. And told patrick to catch it, but he missed Patrick and it crashed in Squidward's living room destroying some of his paintings. Then we see Squidward sticking his head out the window saying "Spongebob you moron!" He starts getting even more angirer and says "This is the last straw!". The weird thing was, that when he was talking some of the mouth movements didn't match the sound. Lazy lip-Sync, i guess. It imediantly cut to Spongebob staring at the screen for 24 seconds witch creeped me out for a bit. The next thing i saw is Squidward. Tied up to a chair. Spongebob comes in the room with a razor blade with his eyes wide open. I was in genuile fear right now of what he was gonna do. He begins to cut squidward's skin with the blade. They agony on squidward's face was almost like it was photoshopped in the sequence! Later on Spongebob whispers to Squidward "Everything ends" in a little distorted sound quality. It cuts to static. The only thing you could see is a woman about 34 years old being skinned with a butcher's knife. I cringed while hearing the eco-ish screams comming from the TV. The last shot was Squidward, dead, mangeled. His lifeless corpse lying on the floor. I later calmed down by watching a real Spongebob episode on the internet. The next day i tried to find what this guy who was selling the tapes, but, he was gone. I tried asking some of the guards about the man. They started sweating and didn't say a word. Ti'll this day i don't know who made this episode or why he/she made it. All i know is, everything ends... Category:Creepypasta Category:Television